Demons Have More Fun
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: DEMON WINCEST ONE-SHOOTER!


**Demons Have More Fun**

**A Demon-Wincest Smut One-Shooter**

Two hunters…different blood…same out turn…

It had been weeks since the demise happened. The turn of events that lead to such an atrocity. Robert Singer, an old goose, but one of the most clever demon hunters out there was still baffled by it all. Their anti-possession tattoos should have protected this. What went wrong? The man lifts his ball cap off his balding head and scratched while refusing to tear his eyes from the map of America. "Where could they have gone off too…?" He questioned aloud.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Denmark, in one of the crappiest of hotels, the Winchester brothers made themselves known to the workers, and screams being echoed through the building. Bodies being thrown like rag dolls, hitting the plastered walls. The duo behind the attack was once the good guys, but no longer. Their eyes no longer a living color, but a cold—ice cold black color…wicked grins spreading over their lips as they enjoyed the begging, the pleas for mercy. Sam, the younger but taller Winchester of the brothers remained standing as the older brother; Dean went on the attack for the whimpering receptionist. Sam could feel his jeans tightening as he sees his brother rip the throat from the male and blood splattering over his clothes and face. His hand was coated in red dripping blood. "Is it wrong to get aroused seeing this?"

A chuckle escaped the elder's throat—a deep one at that, the type that could make your skin crawl from its icily-coldness. "Depends…" He turned to face Sam and walked over to his brother gripping his jacket and pushing him into the wall, closing the space between them. "What part turned you on?" The younger licked his lips and cupped Dean's chin. "You in action, taking control...its hot."

"Hmm…then I go with no." Grinning wickedly, Dean's blood coated hand grabbed Sam's chiseled jaw and forced his lips to his own in a rough crush. The younger reacted almost instantly; wrapping his long arms around Dean's torso and holds him captive tightly, growling. Dean pulled his lips from Sam's and chuckled, "Bedroom?" Sam smiled, "Why yes, that sounds more appealing than this trashy lobby."

"Indeed, people really should clean up messes such as these. Be a shame to lose…customers with the gruesome sightings." The duo joked darkly as the elder gripped the younger's wrist and towed him to a bedroom. Opening the door, it was vacant. "Perfect…" Jerking Sam's tall frame into the room, Dean closed the door and lunged for him, knocking him down directly on the bed and crushes his lips to his own like before, only it was more heated.

Clothing was ripped into shreds from the heating moment of the bodies until finally it was flesh upon flesh. Claw marks were being welded into the healthy looking skin, blood oozing in slashes and staining of fingernails. Sam's teeth made a mark in Dean's bottom lip as he pulled the body up against his own heating flesh. While the elder claimed top, he sat up, placing his anal passage on his baby brother's throbbing erection. A snarl escaped the bottom man's throat as Dean bounced forcibly on Sam's erection. Folding his frame a bit, he kept his sweaty palms on Sam's chest, digging his nails into the healthy skin and damaging it with red claw markings. "Fuck Dean!" Sam snarled out as his own hands made red colored streaking trails from Dean's butt cheeks to his thighs with his nails.

Throwing his head back in the overpowering lusting moment, Dean's mouth became askew as the moans increased in tempo and volume. Sam could feel his brother's anal passage pulsating and tightening due to his brother's tensing on his cock. It sent the younger over the edge as he bucked his hips slamming into the elder's nerves harshly causing a hiss ripping from Dean's throat. Arching his back in such an agonizing angle, Sam only felt lust and not pain. Helping his brother fuck himself with the use of his erection, Sam bucked his hips fiercely, craving for the sounds of Dean's hissing approvals. "You're such a little bitch." The elder chuckled darkly, but the younger seemed to not care. "Shut the fuck up and just fuck me…"

"Now, now…Sammy you know I love working into it…"

"Fuck you; you're pleasuring yourself you bastard."

With another threatening and cold chuckle ripping from his throat, Dean increased his tempo; making Sam whimper slightly until enough was enough and Sam forced his brother down on the cotton sheets. Cold black eyes with a hint of a bemuse grin was Sam's response from his brother. "Sammy, you know I get tingly when you take control…" He purred.

"Oh I'm taking control alright…I'm gonna have you moaning and whimpering my name, Dean." The elder licked his lips slowly, "Mm…you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Hovering over Dean's body, still keeping his wrists above his head, Sam kissed his brother's lips roughly, teeth clashing against teeth. Sam's hands broke their lock on Dean's captive wrists and allowed his hands to glide down the muscles of Dean's forearms and biceps.

Deciding now to take a turn of action, Sam slowly moved his body downward, rubbing his skin on Dean's and having his lips kiss any part of exposed flesh he could manage: chin, under the jaw, neck, collarbone, chest. All the while, Dean's eyes remained closed as he lulled his head to the side, claiming possession of Sam's messy brown hair with his hands. He moaned softly with a sly grin on his face. "Mm…Sammy…"

Sam lips now resided on Dean's abs, allowing his tongue to swirl teasingly in his brother's navel until finally he found what he wanted. Kissing his brother's length gently with feathered kisses, he finally placed the throbbing hard member into his mouth. The heat coming off from his mouth made Dean sigh gently, and he stroked his brother's hair for a way of approving his actions. A moist tongue teasingly trailed up the length, causing a shiver to shoot up the elder's spine. With a flick of the tongue's tip tormenting the sensitive tip of his member, caused a slight buck of the hips from the elder. Relaxing his throat and devouring the whole entirety of the member made the elder moan out softly and roll his hips in a slow motion. Sam pulled off using his teeth to graze the length, which caused Dean to gasp and twitch his legs, jerking Sam's head by the hair. Dean bit down on his bottom lip keeping his eyes closed tightly, but that didn't stop mumbling moans escaping his throat.

Deciding now to amp it up, Sam used a hand to grip Dean's balls and massaged them as he deep-throats Dean once more, sucking greedily. Treating it like a lollipop with a filling in the middle he was anxiously trying to get to. That filling was his brother's seamen, and with each suck it brought the load closer to exploding, but Dean fought against it making it a challenge. Sam gladly accepted the challenge and bit his brother's length harshly which caused a scream rip through Dean's mouth. "FUCK! SAM!"

Releasing Dean's captive balls from his hand, he used his forefinger to slide roughly into Dean's anal passage. Not caring at all it was still throbbing and pulsating from the prior thrusts. Curling his finger like a hook, he ventured deeper into the passage. "Ah—oh—uh—fuck…!" Dean moaned out from the adding pleasure and arched his back in almost a clear ninety degree angle. His hands now shaking fists in Sam's hair as cold sweat formed across Dean's forehead and chest. His toes curled to where they popped. It didn't stop Sam, however. If anything it just increased his wants.

Straightening out his curled finger, his nail grazed Dean's prostate, which sent the man into a slight whimper. Pleased clearly with his work thus far, Sam forced in another finger, "Oh God Sam!" A husky snarl was heard. Making scissor motions inside Dean's passage, stretching it a pinching a nerve in the bundle each time, it sent Dean over edge and finally he couldn't fight it any longer and allowed an orgasm to escape from him with a long drawn out moan escaping his mouth. The hot seamen shot into Sam's mouth and down his throat in a choke, but he took it like a soldier and swallowed it all. Finally feeling release from his member, Dean panted, but Sam wasn't finished.

Pulling off from Dean's slight limping member and drawing his fingers out of the passage, the body collapsed back into the mattress flat. The elder looked down at his brother and saw the wicked grin spread over his features. "Aha, you little bitch…"

"You're the bitch in this predicament…" Chuckling darkly in a honey silk voice, Sam sat on the back of his legs and pulled Dean by his calves closer to him. The Winchester grinned knowing what was gonna come and he was glad it was. This part right here was always Dean's favorite part.

Position himself in between Dean's legs, Sam forced his own hard member into Dean's anal passage. The elder took response instantly by tensing up and wincing slightly. A gleam of a smile was shown on Sam's soft lips at the scene and he wasted no time in thrusting inside his brother. A moan already tore through his throat as his head went back into the mattress. The thrusting became more erratic, more forcing and rough as Sam allowed the testosterone to take control. Now, Dean's fists gripped the sheets of the bed as his body moved in the motions of Sam's thrusts. Hovering over his moaning brother, Sam bit harshly at Dean's neck, causing the man to growl out. The blood was tangy on the younger's tongue and he sucked on the punctured flesh greedily, thrusting harsher. Dean's head jerked to the side as his eyes closed tighter and his fists began to quake. Refusing to allow the moment to subside in the least bit, his legs wrapped tightly around Sam's waist, pushing him more into him as he moaned louder with pants merged in with.

Snarling seductively, Sam pulled from the tainted wound and used a hand to grab Dean's chin forcibly and crashing his mouth on his. The clashing of teeth upon teeth was heard once more, the fighting of dominance with tongues came about, and the thrusts inside Dean became more and more harsh…faster. Capturing Sam's jaw in his hands, he panted in-between kisses. Both Winchesters' breaths were matched in harmony, and their mouths dancing in a perfect number.

Suddenly it became rougher; Dean bit Sam's bottom lip drawing blood to trail into his mouth, intoxicating him even more. Sam went for Dean's upper lip and performed the same tactic. The toxicities of mixed bloods were almost seeing sharks fighting for the meat in the heat of a frenzy charge. The nails became more artillery, coloring the nails with the red stains once more as the newly developed welds in skins submerged.

Long arms coiled around the waist of one body, forcing him to sit on the folded legs and made the thrusts more empowering. A loud husky moan echoed through the room followed by a honey silk coated one matching in melody. The captive body bounced vigorously as the other worked from his position thrusting upward into the awarded place of residing nerves. Dean's hands dug into Sam's sweating chest and created new slashes of red. Sam's nails trailed harshly down Dean's shoulder blades to the lower part of his back, creating his own new markings of red in the man's skin.

A drawn out moan harmonizing with a deeper drawing moan was finally heard as a new orgasm erupted inside the passage of the elder's anal. Finally, both bodies collapsed on the mattress, Sam's arms still possessively around Dean's waist as his head resting on the fast rising chest of the elders. Dean stared up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath while stroking his brother's hair. "How many hotels have we crashed so far?" Sam asked innocently for a demon possessed body. "This would be our third…" A newly found wicked grin flashed over Dean's lips then. "And damn it gets better and better each time…"

"Agreed…"


End file.
